


Fever Again

by Adamfuckmelambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamfuckmelambert/pseuds/Adamfuckmelambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're performing fever somewhere in the near future, after the Queen summer tour and Adam is feeling a little frisky on stage; it's just one of those nights. </p><p>"He did like it though, he always liked it when Adam kissed him. Adam was a great kisser. He wasn't even sure why it pissed him off so much right now. Ok well he did know why, there was no point in lying to himself. Adam made him feel things, and this kiss, well, it stirred things inside him, things, or actually feelings, he'd rather not have stirred. These were feelings he had pushed away a long time ago and he wasn't too fond of the idea of having to deal with them all over again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot has been in my head for a while, like a couple of weeks already, but I never took the time to write it out. I haven't actually written anything at all for such a long time so I was feeling a little self conscious about it. 
> 
> Anyway, it started with me watching old fever video's from GNT and I realized how much I wanted them to bring fever back. I never intended for this to become so long, nor did I intend for it to actually have a plot, but here it is, with a plot and with angsty, horny Tommy and sweet, sexy Adam.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.  
> This never really happened, I do not know Adam or Tommy in real life, neither do I own them. This is just a little fantasy of mine so enjoy ;)

On stage, Tommy usually found himself in another world, only vaguely aware of his surroundings, only slightly taking in the way the strings of his guitar felt against his fingers. Most of his attention was on Adam, Adam and the fans. He loved the way the fans screamed, the way they responded to Adam, how they sang along with every song, how in sync Adam seemed with them. He loved being on stage. He loved the thrill, the adrenaline it gave him. And no matter how many times he had been up there, it was always special. Every single fucking time. 

 

Like, right now, they were doing a concert -in god knows where- and he was smiling. He couldn’t help it. The way Adam spoke to his fans and the way they responded to it, it was just smile inducing. Adam really loved his fans to death and, when they were on stage, Adam did everything to please them. As of right now, they had just played 'whataya want from me' and Adam was talking to them, rambling about how great his year had been and how amazing it had been to tour with Queen and how honored he was that he’d gotten to do this _again_. Tommy didn't even hear all of it as he was changing guitars for the next song, but he was definitely proud of his boss, the year had been a blast. However, he also was really happy to be back on the road with Adam and Adam's own music again. 

 

"Now, you might know the next song," Adam waited before he continued "… you know who wrote it? Lady fucking Gaga.." Adam grinned as the crowd went fucking wild. Of course they knew this song, it was probably everyone's favorite. It definitely was _his_ favorite. Not _only_ just because of the way Adam used to play with him during this particular song 'back in the days', but he actually genuinely liked the song. "This is Fever y'all!" Adam shouted. The crowd started roaring even louder, which he didn't even know was possible. He laughed at himself, it was so fucking silly, this whole thing with Fever. He understood it though, he was part of the reason everyone was so crazy about it, but it was still silly. 

 

On autopilot, his fingers begun strumming the guitar strings, making the very familiar tune blast out of the gigantic boxes.  
"There he goes, my baby walks so slow, _sexual_ …" Adam's voice sounded dark and sexy as he pronounced that last word, it was almost a growl. He was moving his hips in the most sexual way and that, damn, it somehow still did things to Tommy. Yeah, stage Adam affected everyone. He looked down at his guitar and then back up again from under his fringe and all of a sudden Adam was there right in front of him. It was slightly unexpected; Adam never really came up to him during Fever anymore. He used to do it all the time, Fever really used to be _their_ song, but times had changed, they never really _talked_ about it, but they somehow just stopped doing it at some point and it was ok. But right now, it felt like glamnation all over again. 

 

Adam was looking at him with eyes that were just as dark as his voice sounded, full of lust, and it sent shivers down Tommy's spine. He knew that look on the taller man's face all too well, had seen it many times before, enough to recognize it. Adam was close, really close. Not just close to his body but also to his face. He could actually feel the warmth radiate from his skin. Adam brushed a strand of hair out of Tommy's face, tucked it behind his ear and then rested his hand on his neck. Long fingers spread over his jaw, digging into his skin. His neck was sensitive, and Adam knew it, the fucker did it on purpose.  
"…it isn't time, no, but baby would you um…" 

 

And then, _it_ happened, Adam kissed him. It was quick, wet, sloppy, dirty and really, _really_ hot. Instinctively, he kissed back, it was automatic, natural. And the fans, well let's just say he _neve_ r heard a group of people scream so loud ever, _ever_ before in his life. And that said something, he had been in and in front of countless crowds. The kiss totally caught him by surprise, and hell was he surprised. It actually shouldn't have surprised him at all, he could have known, should have seen it coming. It was just one of _those_ nights. He had sensed it right away when Adam had entered the stage. However, he was actually really surprised and _highly_ confused, that was for damn sure. Also he was slightly pissed off but really fucking turned on at the same time. 

 

All this went through his mind in only a mere second, two seconds maybe, meanwhile he forgot to play. No one probably noticed, but Adam did, of course he did and he smiled at Tommy. The fucker fucking smiled his cocky, proud ass smile and it pissed him off way more than it should. He did like it though, he always liked it when Adam kissed him. Adam was a great kisser. He wasn't even sure why it pissed him off so much right now. Ok well he did know why, there was no point in lying to himself. Adam made him feel things, and this kiss, well, it stirred things inside him, things, or actually feelings, he'd rather not have stirred. These were feelings he had pushed away a long time ago and he wasn't too fond of the idea of having to deal with them all over again.

 

The rest of the show he avoided Adam the best he could. Luckily there were only five songs left. Also, Adam had probably sensed his anger; he didn't come close to him again all night. Good. He was too confused and pissed off to deal with Adam. His mind was a blur, on one hand he was reliving the kiss over and over again and on the other hand he was trying to think of ways to fucking punch Adam in the face without going to jail for it. Fucking Lambert for making him feel things. 

 

When the show was over, he got off stage as fast as he could, anger boiling inside of him. Instead of having cooled down a bit, he had only become angrier with Adam. He put his guitar away and headed straight for the dressing rooms, ignoring the rest of the band's confused, questioning looks. He was on the hunt for Adam, not in the mood for in small talk with anyone. Luck was on his side though, he ran into the singer right in front of the dressing rooms. Adam smiled at him and it made his stomach turn, but he didn't smile back. Fuck Adam and his gorgeous smile, his gorgeous face and his gorgeous blue eyes. Without any hesitation, he grabbed him by the arm, dragged him into their dressing room and slammed the door shut. He was tiny, but he was definitely not weak.  
"What the actual fuck Adam?" he shouted, anger taking over the last bit of rationality that was left in his mind for real now. The smile on Adam's face quickly faded and he took a step back to examine Tommy.

"Tommy what the hell is wrong?" He frowned, worry clear in his eyes, the eyes that had looked at him all dark and full of lust just half an hour ago.

 

" _What's wrong? Adam,_ what the fuck do you _think_ is wrong? Are you really that clueless? What were you thinking?!" He was actually yelling, he couldn't remember ever yelling at Adam before and Adam looked hurt, clearly not on the same page as him. He continued his rant anyway. "Oh I'm feeling all horny and sexed up tonight, Imma just grab my toy boy Tommy and kiss him again? Like it hasn't been four fucking years since I last kissed him, like he doesn't have any feelings?" He took a deep breath before he continued, mimicking Adam's voice as he spoke, "but he told me I could just grab him and do whatever I want with him on stage right? So why wouldn't I? It's not like these kisses mean anything, it's just fan service, Tommy likes girls! _Yeah,_ but also, he likes this!" He emphasized the last bit on purpose, making kiss faces at Adam to prove his point. It was childish, but he was fucking losing his shit. For fucks sake it was an exact quote of what Adam had said to him, to the fans, in Providence before he fucking kissed him. And yeah, the fact that he even remembered which city it was, was a good indication as to how deeply Adam really affected him.

 

However, almost immediately after his outburst he felt guilty for yelling at Adam. He didn't want to anger Adam, didn't want to fight with his boss and best friend in the whole wide universe.

 

He let himself fall on the couch behind him, heart racing in his chest. For a moment he stared at the ceiling, ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. When he looked back up, Adam was sitting right next to him. The taller man raised an eyebrow as he was staring at Tommy full of disbelief; he was clearly not amused.

"What the actual fuck Tommy, calm down. It was just a kiss! Geez, I don't even know what happened ok. It was just one of _those_ nights, and don't act like you didn't sense that as well.." He shook his head before he continued, "And yes you are right, that is actually exactly what I thought, because you're straight! Dammit Tommy, how was I supposed to know a fucking _kiss_ would piss you off like this?" Tommy raised an eyebrow, was Adam for real?  
"Well, what else were you expecting Adam? For me to just laugh it off like I did the first time you kissed me? Like I've laughed it off _every single time?_ That I would act as if nothing happened?" He threw his hands in the air out of pure frustration. "What the fuck Adam, I'm only human ok, I have feelings!" It infuriated him that Adam genuinely did not seem to understand why he was so angry about, what was in Adam's eyes, ' _just a kiss_ '.  
"Well to be honest, yeah? I never expected you to throw a scene like this 'bout it that's for damn sure. Ugh, seriously why does this suddenly matter to you Tommy Joe? It was just a fucking kiss." So, Adam actually really did not understand him. 

 

He sighed and looked down at the purple cushions of the couch they were sitting on, fumbling with the fabric of his shirt. He sighed again. He really wanted to tell Adam, wanted his friend to understand him, he never fought with Adam before and it hurt his heart.  
"Adam, I'm sorry I yelled at you ok, but we really need to talk… Like, actually seriously talk. And you know how much I hate talking about serious stuff like this so you better fucking listen to me and take me seriously and let me finish before you say anything." Adam watched him and for the first time since he'd known Adam, he could not read the look on his best friends' face, and wow, that hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fight Tommy talks and Adam listens.

"Ok." That was Adams reply and Tommy hated this. Adam was never one of few words so he knew he really fucked up this time. Adam meant the fucking world to him, he actually never had a friend like Adam before and he wasn't ready to lose him over some stupid ass kiss. Or actually his stupid ass feelings. Anxiety creeped up on him. As angry as he had felt before, that's how insecure and vulnerable he felt now. He was about to confess his deepest feelings to his best friend in the world, if not his fucking soulmate. He wasn't even sure if he could do this, not with Adam looking at him like this, distant, confused. 

 

Adam apparently sensed his fear, because he shifted on the couch, sitting closer to Tommy. With one hand the singer touched Tommy's face, forcing him to look into his eyes and he could see something had changed. Adam's face was readable again, eyes calm, reassuring. He placed his other hand on Tommy's knee, rubbing slow circles. It actually worked, Adam's touch instantly calmed him down.   
"Hey, um sorry. I mean if you're not ready to tell me, whatever it is that's going on in your pretty little head, you don't have to ok." Adam looked away from him, "I'm really sorry I upset you like this…" Tommy shrugged his shoulders.  
"No, I mean I am ready, I'm just…" He hesitated again. Fucking Adam Lambert for making him feel things. "Just, promise me you won't kick me out of the band or out of your life or anything ok.." Adam frowned, but smiled at the same time and put a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder.  
"Are you for real Tommy? I honestly cannot think of _anything_ that would make me kick you out of anything to be honest." Tommy nodded, he knew that, but somehow hearing Adam say it out loud was important to him. He did trust Adam though, so he went for it.

  
"Um ok…" His breath quickened and he looked away from Adam "…well, I kind of really have feelings for you ok…" Saying this out loud made him feel stupid and so fucking vulnerable. When he dared to look up, Adam was studying him, looking legit shocked, something Tommy definitely didn't blame him for. "Yeah, that's right, I'm not straight. Well not a hundred percent that is…" It was an answer to an unspoken question, but there was more he wanted to say. Now he was finally at it, he figured he could just as well tell Adam everything. He fumbled with the studs on his jeans as he started talking. "Ok so, during glamnation we basically kissed every single night, for like what, half a year? We never really talked about it though, we just did that and all the other things we did on stage and I fucking loved it. Loved you for being so sexual, controversial, and I kind of got a kick out of it as well. And you're right, nothing of that ever really meant anything to me as I never really questioned my sexuality before, I mean I liked girls, always had. But you, ugh, I never meant to get invested in the fever kisses or the grinding or anything, but I don't know man, all I know is that like halfway through the tour all of a sudden there _were_ feelings and our antics actually really turned me on. It's kinda hard _not_ to get feelings when you're kissing the same person, your best friend for christs sake, every single night for an extended period of time. I don't even know when it started, it just happened. But like, you never really hinted to me off stage, off stage we were just crazy best friends and that was ok too. So, yeah, I pushed my feelings away, tried to keep them out of our stage antics as best as I could and I think I managed really well if I may say so…" 

 

He realized that all this time he had been avoiding Adam's eyes, so he stopped talking for a second to look up. He found Adam studying him intensely and he could tell that he was definitely confused. However there was something in his gorgeous blue eyes, something loving and they were looking right into his soul or something, well at least that's what it felt like. He was happy enough that Adam didn't look anything close to angry with him, that gave him the reassurance he needed to continue, only this time he did look Adam in the eyes as he spoke, feeling a little less nervous. "Anyway, the feelings really got worse when we went to Europe. Um, you kissed me more, like, you were all over me every single night and it really seemed as though you were into it as much as I was. So I went along with it, with everything, just because well, I liked it, I really craved your attention more than anything and well, the more I went along with you, the more attention you'd give me during a show." He shrug his shoulders and laughed at himself. "I sound like some crazy attention whore right now" he explained and laughed again, it made Adam grin. "I swear I'm not, well not anymore that is." The fact that Adam was grinning, apparently finding Tommy amusing, made his heart beat faster. However, Adam seemed to, still, be waiting for him to continue, so he did. He was so glad Adam was being so patient with him. Anyone else would have interrupted him at least ten times already.

 

"Anyway, then there was Amsterdam and just fuck you Adam, fuck you. I swear, that night I _almost_ went to pin you to a fucking wall and have you bend me over right then right there. I was so fucking high and drunk and you got me horny as fuck. I swear, the only reason I didn't do anything, was because of Sauli and the way your face lit up when you would talk about him, I knew you didn't want _me_ the same way I wanted _you_. Fuck, you seemed so happy to have met him and you deserve to be happy Adam, I knew how much you wanted to find love. So yeah after the tour you and Sauli were actually dating and we barely saw each other anymore, which was a good thing, because it gave me time to think and sort out my shit. And I succeeded, I mean I was dating Liz, whom I _did_ have feelings for as well, don't get me wrong on that, I just managed to suppress my feelings for _you_ real well and that's basically what I've been doing ever since…" Adam bit his lower lip, squinted his eyes and squeezed Tommy's knee. It was an apologetic gesture to him and it made him feel warm inside, somehow gave him a little hope. Adam wasn't mad at him. "And well, then tonight happened and like, that one kiss basically stirred up all these suppressed feelings and I got so fucking frustrated and angry with you, I knew it meant nothing to you, that it was just stage play like all these other times and it pissed me off, because it did mean something to me and _still_ turned me on… Damnit I honestly thought I was over you…" He shrugged, hesitating to say the last thing he really wanted to say. "I just, I don't want to lose you Adam, really, as corny as it may sound, you really are my best friend and I love you to fucking death and I want to keep you in my life forever, like, I don't know man I just fucking love you ok…" 

 

That was it, it was out. Everything, every single fucking thing he had wanted to tell Adam for so long, he let it out and no matter what Adam was going to say, he felt kind of really proud of himself.  
There was a moment of silence in which he couldn't look at Adam. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing in his chest. 

"Oh Tommy…" Adam smiled and brought a hand up, brushed a strand of hair out of Tommy's face and let it rest on his neck, thumb brushing over the sensitive spot right below his ear. It was the same way Adam had done it during Fever. It felt familiar, yet so different. It made him shiver. "I don't even know what to say other than you're fucking unbelievable Tommy Joe you know that?" Adam inched closer and put both his hands on Tommy's thighs, leaning forward into his personal space. Tommy blushed at the touch. "You should have just told me you know… I've basically had a crush on you ever since you auditioned if you hadn't noticed that. But you were straight, off limits for me…" Adam sighed. "If you'd told me you were at least curious or anything, I probably would have made a move, but I respect people's sexuality so that's why I never hinted to you off stage…" Tommy nodded, that definitely made sense. "Thanks for telling me everything though… And I love you too, so fucking much you have no idea." For a moment there was silence between them. Tommy understood Adam completely, he felt kind of stupid for not thinking of the consequences of labeling himself, putting himself in the straight box. Of course Adam thought he was straight, because that's what he fucking told him. 

 

A silly little laugh from Adam broke the silence and it was contagious, Tommy found himself laughing back. "We are such dorks." Adam stated and Tommy couldn't agree more. Then, suddenly, it was as if he found himself in a scene of a fucking romantic movie, because Adams lips were there _again_ , ghosting over his, only this time it was the _first_ time there was no showing off for the fans, no unnecessary tongue or saliva, just their lips gently locking together, soft, sweet chaste and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It felt good, he felt so fucking relieved. 

 

Adam pulled away and then pulled Tommy in for a tight hug, big hands were sliding up and down over his back and it was soothing. 

"We should probably get back to the buses Tommy, we're on a tight schedule and there will be questions if we stay away any longer after what happened on stage tonight." Adam laughed and squeezed Tommy's thighs, maybe a little _too_ high up, too close to his crotch. He felt his heart flutter, his thighs burning where Adam had just touched them. Hell, he would probably never get used to _anything_ Adam. Adam was intimidating in a way, but he knew how to push all Tommy's right buttons and he loved that. He let out a deep sigh and buried his head in Adam's neck. He didn't want to go, after all these years he finally had Adam in his arms. However, he knew they didn't really have a choice, so they packed their things and headed out towards the buses, a wide smile plastered to his face as they walked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbc. 
> 
> I hope you all still like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has his own tour bus, luckily.

When they arrived at the buses, everyone else was already there and they were talking enthusiastically about how great the show had been. No questions were asked at their arrival though, which Tommy was really thankful for, because he'd have had no idea what to tell them if there _had_ been questions. He was about to step onto the bus with the others as Adam stopped him by putting an arm around his waist, pulling his back against Adams front. 

"Who said you're going on the band bus, _pretty kitty_ " Adam whispered playfully in his ear. His lips actually touching the shell, brushing over the piercings Tommy had there and it was hard not to show how much this simple gesture affected him. Adam was teasing him though, no one had called him 'pretty kitty' in ages, it was such a silly pet name. He didn't even like cats. But in this situation, coming from Adam, he didn't mind. 

"Fuck you." He tried to sound pissed. If Adam was going to be a tease, then so was he.  
"Is that an invitation Tommy Joe?"  
"Shut up." He liked teasing Adam. So he pressed his body closer, rubbing his ass against Adams crotch on purpose and he swore he could feel Adam's dick through the yoga pants he was wearing. It was weird, but not uncomfortable, kind of sexy even.  
"Well, make me." He could hear the grin in Adam's voice and the challenge in these words definitely turned him on. Adam didn't really give him time to act upon them though, because he had stepped away from Tommy and was already getting on his bus. He wasn't sure where Adam was going with this, but he figured he was going to find out soon anyway, so he didn't ask anything, he just followed.

 

Adam's bus was not very different from the band bus, only he didn't have to share it with any others, so there weren't as many bed bunks. However, Adam almost always had someone over for the night, not in a sexual way, but just to keep him company. Tommy knew Adam didn't like being alone, and he knew that Adam secretly hated the management for providing him with his own bus. If they were traveling during daytime, Adam would usually come over to the band bus anyway, so he didn't really understand the necessity for a separate bus to begin with. But as of right now, he was thankful that Adam had his own place, he was craving some alone time with Adam, even though he wasn't sure what was going to happen from here. He dumped his bag onto the leather couch and followed Adam to the kitchen. Well, the area on the bus that had a fridge and a sink and  cabinets on either sides which suggested a kitchen. 

"Want one too?" Adam was holding out a beer to him. He nodded and leaned against the cabinet right opposite of where Adam stood.

 

Now that he was alone with Adam again, he felt his anxiety slowly creep up on him - _again_. He knew it wasn't really necessary. They had been kissing -it was only a short kiss but hey, a kiss is a kiss- after his confession so it wasn't as though Adam didn't like him anymore or didn't want him around. But right now, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Part of him kind of wanted to kiss Adam really bad, but he wasn't sure if that was an option. He knew Adam loved kissing, but he didn't want to push things too far too fast. So he decided to just sip from his beer, staring the other man straight in the eyes, waiting for him to make a move. Adam put his beer back on the counter, raised an eyebrow grinned. The energy in the room suddenly felt different, something had shifted but Tommy wasn't exactly sure what it was. Adam's smile kind of eased the nerves though. He scratched his chin, where somewhat of a beard had grown. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days - what could he say, he was lazy and he thought he looked good with a little bit of a scruff. And hell, so did Adam, he loved the way Adam looked with facial hair, it made him look masculine and well, Tommy liked masculine Adam. 

 

Adam took another sip of his beer, intentionally making a show of it, licking the neck of the bottle after he swallowed and it made Tommy blush - only slightly, but Adam probably noticed anyway. It was fucking goofy, yet so fucking hot and so _Adam_ that he couldn't help but let out a nervous little laugh.  


"So…" Adam's voice was low and husky once again. He reached out and grabbed the hem of Tommy's shirt, slowly pulling him forward, closing the distance between them. Tommy inhaled as Adam put his hands on his quite non-existent ass, squeezing it through fabric. Their bodies were not yet fully touching, but he could already feel blood rushing down south fast. Adam really did things to him. He'd been with many girls in his life, many really _hot_ girls, but none of them ever got him aroused as fast as mr. Lambert here could.

 

"Tommy Joe Ratliff is not straight after all huh…". Adam grinned in the sexiest way and thrust his hips forward against Tommy's. He couldn't help but let out a sound, it was not quite a moan yet, but it was definitely a sound of pleasure. That seemed to be Adam's cue, because he grabbed the hair at the back of Tommy's head and pulled him in for a kiss. This time it wasn't even sweet and gentle to begin with. Adam's tongue was in his mouth, rough, hot and wet and it was by far the best kiss they'd ever shared. It pushed all his right buttons, he secretly loved being manhandled a little and Adam was doing a damn good job at it. He basically licked and nipped at anything his mouth could find that was within an inch from Adam's mouth. Their breathing became heavier as their kiss grew deeper and he was actually fully hard in no-time.  

 

Adam moved them around so that now Tommy was the one leaning against the counter. One knee was pushed in-between Tommy's legs and he groaned, because, hell yes, this was definitely going in the right direction. Also, yoga pants did not leave a lot to ones imagination, he could tell their little make out session had affected Adam as much as it had affected him, the outline of Adam's erection clear through the loose, thin fabric. 

 

Adam apparently noticed that Tommy was looking at his crotch, because he winked, he fucking winked - what was this man even dammit - before he kissed him again. This time it was a little sloppier, even messier and Tommy was literally panting into it. He put one hand around Adam's waist, pulling their hips together, grinding onto Adam's thigh, seeking friction and Adam went with it.    With every thrust of his hips he got a little closer to Adam's crotch with his own and his hands were everywhere, on Adams chest, thighs, ass and it all felt so fucking good. 

 

"God Tommy… I ah…" Adam tilted his head back and Tommy went straight for Adam's neck, kissing the sensitive skin he found there, gently sucking on it and probably leaving a mark. He knew he was quite talented at giving hickeys, so he made sure to make this a good one. He wasn't even sure why -probably some hidden weird ass kink of his-, but he just liked marking the people he made out with.   
"Tommy… I… wait…" Adam managed to get out between breaths and pushed him off a little, took a step backwards even. He ignored Adam, tried to attack his neck again, why would he have to wait? He waited for four goddamn years and now the wait was finally fucking over and Adam asked him to wait? What even for? The fucker better not changed his mind, cause he was the one who started this make-out session to begin with, and also, Tommy wasn't exactly planning on jerking off alone -again- tonight.  


"What?" He asked, intending to sound pissed at first, however he just couldn't help but grin as he took in the sight in front of him. Adam looked fucking stunning, his hair was messy, some strands were stuck to his forehead and some were standing in other crazy directions, his eyes were dilated and his lips slightly parted. However his dick was what really got Tommy's attention -again-, but just, the fact that _he_ was the reason it was so visibly hard made his own cock twitch in his pants. It should be a little weird to be staring at another man's package in a sexual way, but for some reason it wasn't, because hell it was _Adam_.  
"I don't know, I just, aren't we… I mean this… I mean maybe I am, we are, rushing things just a little?" Adam still hadn't quite caught his breath again. Tommy, in response, raised both of his eyebrows so high he was afraid they were going to fucking fall off his face. He chuckled.  
"What, no, my god, Adam. Rushing is when you barely just met and you already got your hands down their pants, that's rushing, but we, this" he gestured his hands to both of them, "fuck man I probably jerked off to the thought of you, us, like this a thousand times the last four fucking years and now you are afraid we are rushing things?" He probably sounded so fucking desperate, but he really couldn't care less anymore, all he wanted was for Adam to finally fucking touch him -and vice versa of course-. 

 

Adam smiled at his reaction and put a hand in Tommy's hair once again, playing with some strands whilst caressing his scalp and it was oddly comforting.  
"No babe, I meant you've never been with a man before and I don't want to rush you into anything you might not be ready for." Adam blushed slightly as he said this and it was legitimately the cutest thing ever. Again Tommy wasn't sure if Adam was even real, because like who is ever so fucking considerate? 

"Adam don't worry man, I swear, it's not like I'm a virgin or something, it can't be _that_ difficult, I mean I know what to do with a penis ok." Adam chuckled at his words and, okay, maybe that was a little blunt, but Adam should really stop thinking and just go with it, with whatever they were doing. He was going to make Adam fucking finish what he started.

 

To prove his point, he reached out, put his hand in Adam's pants and grabbed the hard on he found there, squeezed it even. Adam gasped and let out a not-so-soft moan. Tommy wasn't going to lie though, it _did_ feel quite strange to hold a penis that was not his own, but it was definitely not a turn off as well, on the contrary even, it turned him on even more seeing what it did to Adam. He let his calloused fingertips slide over the velvety soft skin of Adams shaft before he got a hold of it again and flicked his thumb over the head as he moved his hand up. Apparently he did something right, because another moan slipped from Adam's lips and he rolled his hips forward into Tommy's touch. 

"Jesus Tommy." Adam panted. "Okay, okay" Adam inhaled sharply as Tommy pumped his hand again and grabbed him by the wrists, forcing Tommy to take his hand out of Adam's pants. "But if we're really doing things we're going to do so in a proper bed, not here." Honestly, Tommy would have been ok with any place, but Adam's a romantic, so if he wanted to take things to the bedroom, then the fucking bedroom it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for a 2 week vacation to Greece tomorrow so I won't be able to write anything, so it might take a little longer before the next chapter is up, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback as English is not my first language and I'm really trying to improve it. I love writing, but this is only my second English fic so constructive criticism is always welcome ~


End file.
